


You're Real

by immortalpramheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: Clarke couldn't believe her eyes, surely this must be a dream. How could he be here?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy and Clarke's reunion in 5x04, plus more.

Clarke thought it was a dream. It had to have been, there was no other explanation. The pain was excruciating and it was dark, and the blinding headlights of the rover caused her vision to blur. Her worry about Madi was overpowering, that was her only concern in that moment.

 

Then she saw the figure, but through the fog it looked dreamlike. She saw him, she saw that familiar silhouette, but it all felt like a dream. How could he be on the ground? It wasn’t possible. It had been six years since her last contact with him. The most likely explanation was that he was dead, that they all were, and that’s why they hadn't come back down. She still had hope, but after so much time had passed that hope had begun to fade.

 

The pain was so overwhelming that she let herself believe it was him. She gave into what she believed was a hallucination. She let the pain consume her into the illusion, and that gave her peace of mind. But still, in the back of her mind she knew it wasn’t real. There was something about the whole thing that was too impossible to be real. How could it be? She let tears fall, blinking her eyes, trying to wake up. And yet the figure was still there. Eventually she blacked out from the pain, believing it all to be a dream.

 

That was all further confirmed when she woke up on a cold metal bench. She was still locked up, she was still a prisoner. She lies awake, running through the events in her mind, but it’s all hazy. _It must have been a dream,_ she tells herself.

 

The door buzzes open and she blinks. She shrinks her body into a protective stance, fearing more torture unless she talks, which she isn’t going to do. She isn’t going to put Madi in any more danger, no matter how much they torture her.

 

She twists her body so she can see the doorway, ready to face what is about to happen to her. But it’s not at all what she expects. It’s the same figure from before. A familiar figure, one she would be able to pick out of a crowd of hundreds of people in a heartbeat. The body that she had memorised every inch of, that when a pencil was in her hand she knew by heart. Bellamy.

 

She blinks a few times, still not believing her eyes. Surely they must be deceiving her. She’s in a prison cell, she knows that to be true. Could he possibly be real too?

 

She rolls back over and tries to sit up, but her body aches and she feels so week. Suddenly Bellamy is there, gently pulling her upright, his arms firmly holding onto her body.

 

Clarke looks up at him, taking him all in, still struggling to believe that he is actually here. Six years, it’s been _six_ years since they last saw each other. She takes in all the familiar features of his face, and the feel of his hands touching her. It _is_ the person she remembers, the person she thought would only be a memory for the rest of her life.

 

She blinks some more and then wraps her arms around Bellamy. She nestles her face into his shoulder, letting tears fall down her cheeks. “You’re really here,” she says, her voice muffled in his jacket. She can feel his face on her bare shoulder, a warmness spreading over her body.

 

She pulls away and looks at him again, once again taking in every little detail of his face, fighting the urge to want to touch it all and really _truly_ feel that he’s here. As much as she wants to be selfish and only live in the moment with him right now, there is still someone who means more to her than anyone, and she needs to know that she’s okay.

 

“Madi?” she asks.

 

“She’s safe,” he replies. His voice still sounds the same, the voice that she’s dreamt about hearing for the last six years. The voice she’d played over and over in her head, waiting to hear it in reply through the radio.

 

Clarke nods her head and takes a deep breath, her body now filled with relief. Not only is Bellamy here, but he made sure that Madi is safe. Taking comfort in that knowledge, she lets herself believe that everything will be okay.

 

“She’s in the woods with the others,” he continues, his forehead creased as he talks. “Diyoza won’t look for them as long as we’re in control.”

 

At the mention of the others, her whole body relaxes even more. “You’re all still alive?” she says breathlessly. “Monty, Murphy, Raven, Harper…”

 

“Echo and Emori,” he finishes, a smile appearing on his face. “Yeah.” His eyes won’t leave hers as he speaks. “Clarke, you saved us all.”

 

“And now you’re home,” she says, her voice breaking, tears starting to fall again. They _all_ survived. They’re all alive because she stayed behind.

 

Bellamy nods his head and press his lips together to stop himself from crying. He goes in for another hug at the same time that Clarke does.

 

Clarke holds on tightly to him, not wanting to ever let go. She squeezes her eyes shut tightly, wanting to savour every moment. She feels his hands gripping tightly onto her shoulder blades and his face scratching her collarbone. The hug feels warm and safe. She doesn’t want it to end.

 

But they can’t stay here, in this little bubble of just the two of them. She’s suddenly reminded of where they are.

 

She sniffles and pulls back from him, but doesn’t let go. “Wait,” she says, moving her hands down to his waist. “Why’d she release me?”

 

Bellamy keeps his hands grasped tightly onto her waist, as though he’s afraid that she’ll disappear at any moment. He smiles, that smile that she remembers so well. “We made a deal. She agreed to open the bunker.”

 

Clarke lets all of her worries go as she realises what that means. She’s just gotten Bellamy back, and now she’s going to get her mother back too.

 

Bellamy reaches towards her face and wipes a tear away. “All of us are going to be back together soon.”

 

Clarke nods fast, not able to form any coherent sentences right now. She looks around the cell they’re in and then towards the open door.

 

Bellamy’s eyes follow hers. “They said at first light we’ll head there, so we still have a few hours,” he says, his hand on her face gently moving down to the bruises on her neck.

 

His touch is cool but she flinches at the pain, the bruises still very fresh. She tries to stand up, but Bellamy’s hands move back to her waist, stopping her.

 

“Clarke, you’ve been through an ordeal,” he says gently. “Try to get a bit of rest before we head to the bunker.”

 

His voice is so calm and gentle and she is too tired to resist. “Okay,” she whispers, looking up into his eyes, clasping at his jacket weakly.

 

Bellamy brushes his hand down her bare arm, sending a shiver through her body.

 

Clarke leans her head down, pressing the top of her head to his chest. “Don’t go,” she whispers. She tilts her head back up. “I can’t lose you again.”

 

He brushes his fingers through her hair and settles his hand under her chin. “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Clarke begins to lower herself back down into a lying posting and Bellamy helps keep her steady. He stands up and adjusts the thin pillow so it’s in a comfortable position under her head. She looks up at him leaning over her, her eyes darting from side to side, still not completely believing her eyes.

 

Bellamy notices goosebumps beginning to appear on her arms. He takes his jacket off and drapes it over her. The bench is not big enough for the two of them, it’s barely big enough for one person to lie on. He sits down on the hard ground and leans his back against the bench. He turns back to Clarke who is still looking at him.

 

“Bellamy,” she whispers, saying his name to his face. She has said his name into the radio for all those years, but now, she’s actually saying it to _him_. She doesn’t have anything else to say, she just smiles. Because he’s here. Because he’s _home_. She reaches her left hand down and places it on his shoulder.

 

Bellamy crosses his right arm across his body and squeezes her hand firmly. “Get some rest,” he says softly.

 

Clarke fights to keep her eyes open, even though more than anything she wants to. Bellamy is right here, and she doesn’t want to look away. Who knows how long this will last, how long they’ll be able to be together. She doesn’t want to miss any moment of it, because at any minute it could be taken away.

 

Her breathing starts to slow down and he eyes flutter closed, the intense tiredness overpowering her body. She can still feel his hand on hers, his warm embrace, and feels a sense of peace just knowing that he’s there. She drifts off to sleep slowly, hoping that she doesn’t dream.

 

Because right now, reality is better than any dream could ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

A buzzing noise wakes Clarke up. She blinks and takes in the dim light of the cell.

 

Bellamy is still there, he fell asleep at some point too. His body is twisted and his head is resting next to her chest. His hand is still in hers. He stirs and smiles when he sees her.

 

“Good morning,” a voice says.

 

Clarke jolts up and weakly rolls over. Diyoza is standing there in the doorway, looking on at them with an unimpressed look on her face.

 

Bellamy jumps to his feet. He picks up his jacket and holds it in front of his chest to protect himself, because she’s caught them in a vulnerable position. He takes Clarke’s hand to steady her and helps her sit up so her feet are dangling off the bench.

 

“We’re about to leave for the bunker,” Diyoza says, looking from one of them to the other. She has a radio in her hand and holds it up to them. “You can call your friends in space, but remember that we can hear everything you say.” She throws the radio towards them.

 

Bellamy lets go of Clarke and uses his reflexes catch the radio. He eyes Clarke as Diyoza awkwardly looks on at them.

 

With one last glance, Diyoza wanders off from the room, leaving them alone in the cell.

 

Bellamy hands the radio to Clarke while he puts his jacket back on. She looks at the radio, reminding her of all the times she called Bellamy and got no reply. She feels a little anxious that now she is actually going to get a reply from someone when she talks into it.

 

Bellamy takes the radio back and smiles at her. “Raven and Murphy are going to be so happy to hear your voice.”

 

Clarke’s emotions overcome her as her face falls. She reaches out for Bellamy and grabs a chunk of his jacket in her fist. She touches his face with her other hand. His facial hair scratches her hands and when she pulls away, she can still feel it lingering there. She gives a small smile as she stares at her hand. That means that he must _actually_ be here.

 

“You’re still here,” she breathes, letting go of all her doubts. “You’re real.”

 

Bellamy crouches down so they’re both eye level. He caresses her face with his hand. “I’m real,” he confirms, his eyes darting up and down with a sense of wonder on his face.

 

Clarke lets her body relax at that confirmation, finally starting to accept that this is reality. Bellamy takes her hand and squeezes it tight. Both of them are clinging onto each other tightly, hoping above all else that they will never have to lose each other again.


End file.
